Phoenix Blood
by apsychoticmasquerade
Summary: Shun is a vampire. Kai apparently tastes good. Blood's not all the vampire's after though. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Phoenix's calling, blood, lust and a hospital visit.

Kai stood atop the tallest tree in a small grove not far from Tyson's dojo, hiding from him as usual. Dranzer sang in his pocket, and on the street, at the edge of his sight, someone ran, Kai watched, and to his surprise, a few seconds later, the person had vanished, no trace of him at all. Kai turned, looking for the person, not seeing him. Kai's eyes narrowed, this guy, whoever he was, wasn't like the other people here.

The strange guy that Kai had seen, leapt into the tree, settling on a branch only a little lower than Kai. "I would ask how you got up here, but I doubt you'd tell me." Shun spoke, looking up at Kai. Kai's eyes shot to him, shock hidden deep within them. "I've heard about you. And I doubt you know what the rumors say about you." Shun stood, smirking a bit. "Let's play a game, Kai. Find me, and catch me, and I'll tell you who I am, among other things." Shun vanished again, and Kai hesitated, unsure whether or not to follow him.

Shun stood on the roof of an old church, hearing a noise as the church bell struck nine, the dark making it almost impossible for even his eyes to identify the source of the sound. The moon cleared the trees a moment later, and Shun saw Kai standing in the shadow of the church. Moving with a speed he should not possess, he appeared behind Kai, laying one hand on his hip before disappearing again. Kai turned fast, expecting to see Shun looking back at him, but saw only darkness. " Oh, did I surprise you? You still don't know where I am?" Kai turned fast finding Shun far closer than he'd expected, and the other boy placed a kiss on his lips, shocking him. "Aww, don't look so afraid, Kai. I just want to play with you a little." 'Before I molest you that is.' And Shun was gone again, vanishing. Shun's laughter filled the churchyard. "Follow me, Kai." And Kai did, running into the forest after the boy that danced away from him, always just out of his reach. They covered a mile, then two, Shun dancing, Kai barely keeping up. Finally Kai, whom was completely lost by now, lost sight of Shun as he jumped, pirouetting through the forest. "Damn it." Kai cursed, using his voice for the first time that day. Shun laughed from a nearby tree. "Such coarse language from such a beautiful voice. Perhaps I should make you say something else."

Shun rubbed the palm of his hand over the outside of Kai's pants slowly, surprising him farther. Kai gasped whipping around, and for a second time that night Shun was not there. Turning his head to stare blindly into the darkness, searching for Shun. "Why do you act so afraid?" Shun was behind him again, his lips to his neck, leaving a soft kiss there. Kai pulled away, fear in his eyes. " I won't hurt you." 'Much' Kai backed himself into a tree, Shun pinning him. Kai tried to pull away but Shun held him to the tree, his other hand pulling Kai's scarf away from his neck. He tossed the piece of white silk onto the leaf litter. Shun smiled and pulled Kai's jacket away from his neck. Shun buried his nose in Kai's neck. "You smell so good Kai, I wonder if you taste as good." 'Maybe I'll find out' Shun licked his way along Kai's jaw nipping at the soft skin under his jawbone. Kai felt the sharp fangs drag across his neck. His breath caught in his throat, realizing what was about to happen to him. Shun's lips moved to the base of his neck, and those sharp fangs sunk into his skin. The bite did not hurt; quite the opposite actually, as much as it should have hurt was as good as it felt to Kai. And he found that the pleasure overwhelmed him quickly, the vampire's venom drawing him to orgasm before he'd realized what it was doing to him. His blood flowed into Shun's mouth, and he drank deeply. Kai's vision began to blur, and the last thing he saw was Shun's bloody smile.

Kai woke in a hospital bed, the bright white lights blinding him for a moment. He turned his head to one side, seeing only one being in the room, Shun. He seemed to be asleep, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Kai sat up, ignoring the spinning in his head, and Shun opened his eyes. " You're awake. I thought you were going to die for a moment." "What are you?" "You haven't put it together yet? I'm faster than should be possible, I drank your blood." "Vampire." "Bingo." "Why did you bring me here?" "I'm not just interested in your blood, Kai." Kai's eyes widened, afraid of what Shun wanted with him. The Vampire moved to Kai's bedside, reaching out to touch the marks on Kai's cheek. Kai pulled away, and Shun's other hand rose to his neck, holding him still while he kissed him. " Don't pull away from me, Kai. I won't hurt you. Let me have what I want and I'll go away in peace." Kai considered this for a moment, he obviously wasn't strong enough or fast enough to fight him or run away. "Alright, but please don't hurt me." "I won't." Shun smiled, and pushed Kai back down on the hospital bed, kissing the undamaged side of his neck. "You never told me your name." Kai whispered as Shun's hands wandered down his body. "Shun. Why did you want to know?" "I thought I should at least know the name of the Vampire I'm submitting to." "Perhaps. But I had thought it would be better if your memories of me were limited." "Why?" "I'm a vampire. I will live much longer than you and it would be best if you didn't get to know me to well before I vanish again and while you have shown to be adept at finding me, I doubt you could find me if I truly wanted to hide from you." "Then why do you bother to get so close to me, to let me see you, why not just take what you want from me and leave." "I'm not like that. I'll take what I want, but not all in one night." Shun smiled and his hand wandered further down Kai's body, approaching more sensitive areas. Kai's breath caught again and Shun smiled. "you don't get touched like this very often do you?" "No." "Are you a virgin then?" "No." "How many?" "Just one, a guy." "How many times did you fuck him?" "A few." "What's his name?" Kai hesitated, looking away from Shun's enchanting eyes. "Ray." Kai whispered, knowing Shun would hear him no matter how small his voice was. "Do you still fuck him?" "Sometimes" "Is this the first time you've submitted to someone?" "Yes." "Do you like it?" "Yes." Kai turned his eyes to the floor, trying not to look at the vampire perched over him. "Look at me, Kai." Shun took Kai's face in his hands and met the human's eyes. "Do you care for me?" "I don't know you that well." "That's not an answer." "A little." "And it's getting worse the more time I spend with you right?" "Yes." "Damn it." "What?" "You weren't supposed to get attached to me, Kai. I was supposed to be gone before this happened. It's not safe for mortals to care for vampires." While Shun's voice held an edge that had not been there before, his lips fell to Kai's neck again, nipping at the skin. "Are you going to bite me again?" "Perhaps. You smell so good I may not be able to control myself. Did you like it?" "N….Yes…. You've had your teeth at my throat for a minute now and you haven't bit me." "I have a fair deal of self control. I can thank Skyress for that." "Skyress?" Shun pulled the bird from his pocket, laughing a bit when she huffed at him. "How dare you leave me in there for so long!" "I'm sorry, but I was playing with my food so to speak." "What have I told you about that?" "That it's not proper. But look at him, I can't help it this time." Skyress turned and looked at Kai, whistling as she did so. "My, he is quite attractive isn't he?" "Yes. Now be a good girl and let me play with him." Skyress huffed a bit more as she was returned to Shun's pocket. "What is she?" Kai muttered, looking around the room for Dranzer. "A bakugan, you've seen a few playing the game by now I'm sure, though yours is still more popular. If you're looking for your phoenix, here, I took him from one of the nurses." Shun handed Dranzer to Kai who just smiled at him. "Thanks, I don't like being without him. How did you know that though?" "He told me. Well, told Skyress and she told me. Said something about the last time you were without him." "I freaked out and put some kid in a coma." "I know. I read. You'd be amazed what you can find if you look hard enough."

Shun began kissing and nuzzling at Kai's neck once more, finding with the skills of a long known lover a spot at the base of his neck that made Kai shiver violently as he wrapped his arms around Shun's shoulders tightly, his hands shaking slightly. "Relax, you'll give yourself a hernia or a heart attack, which ever one comes first" Shun whispered into his throat as the monitors began beeping loudly. He took the finger pad off of Kai and clipped it on himself it instantly slowing to little faster than a horse's beat which he assumed would worry the nurses less, thinking that they would think Kai's medication had just kicked in. "Sh…Shun" Kai stammered his throat suddenly dry as Shun's hands' began to wander down his sides. Shun kissed him, silencing his younger counterpart. Shun slipped his hand beneath the flimsy hospital gown, to tease Kai farther running his hand up and down Kai's inner thighs switching from first from the left then to the right. Kissing him again he ran one finger down his cock slowly enjoying watching him squirm. Kai licked his lips slowly noting the hunger in Shun's eyes. Kai buried his face in Shun's neck, hiding his reactions from Shun. Shun stroked him quickly, finding a rapid pace that made Kai's hips buck uncontrollably. Kai gasped again as Shun's nails where drawn quickly across his hip. He panted, growing more ragged by the second. His breath was hot against Shun's shoulder "Shun...Shun, please" he whimpered his lust taking over "what?" Shun asked raising an eyebrow quizzically "bite me" Shun was all too happy to comply.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Shun whispered as he fled the room, just as the nurse entered with a horrified look upon her face, finding Kai slightly disheveled and breathing unsteadily. "What happened?" Kai just glared at her. " Hn." Kai stood, rather shakily, and walked to the chair that his clothes sat on tearing the paper hospital gown off of himself as he wobbled to his destination he dressed himself and pushed past the nurse, leaving the hospital without giving. Shun sat in a tree nearby, and as the scent of Kai reached his nose, he pulled Skyress out of his pocket. "Skyress, will you watch over him for me, I have a few things I need to do." "His grandfather?" "I'll have to deal with him, before he comes after him again, before he finds him." "Don't freeze yourself to death this time." "I didn't last time. And I kinda can't freeze, Skyress." Shun smiled at her showing his fangs. "I forget sometimes, love." "I know. I don't act much different. Just keep an eye on him." Skyress nodded and nuzzled Shun's cheek, flying away. Shun sighed and leapt from the tree, racing out of the area with a speed that turned him into little more than a strong gust of wind.

SHUNNNNNNNNNNN+KAIIIII :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shun sat on a plane, little over an hour later, a human woman in the seat next to him, chatting his ear off. He ignored her, staring out the window instead. The strange void in his mind, where Skyress normally was driving him insane, the thoughts of what he was about to do rolling over the sounds around him, drowning them in uncertainty and fear. Shun sighed and shook his head, turning to stare out the window again. 'you'll be fine, Shun. He's human how much trouble could he be? Human and old… Kai's not weak, yet the old bastard has overpowered him several times. He's not without guards so I'll have to be careful and then there's the other bastard, the lackey. He's stronger and there is a high probability that he will escape me, with his boss… I may have to return to Kai without having completed this job. I'd have to explain to him where I was too…' Shun sighed again and looked over at the human woman, his eyes landing squarely on the veins in her neck. His mouth watered and he gulped, turning away from her again. ' Damn, surrounded by humans, and there's two O's on this damn thing too. All right, Shun, focus. Remember Kai; you don't want to taste anyone less do you? There, now I can just drown the smell of them with memories of him and get through this damn plane ride without killing anyone.'

Skyress watched Kai go through the motions of his day-to-day life, dealing with Tyson being by far the least pleasant. She saw Kai with Ray, heard Kai tall him what had happened. Kai showed him the holes at the base of his neck and Ray seemed to grow rather concerned. "You say he's coming back for you?" "He said he was. I don't know where he is or how long it will be before he comes back, it could be tonight, or it could be twenty years from now." "What did he do to you Kai, I've never seen you worry like this." "He didn't really do that much, I mean he touched me, and he bit me, but not much else." "You seem kinda scared." "I am." Kai let himself be pulled to Ray, held in his arms. "What will you do if he comes back?" "What can I do? I can't fight him. If he wants something from me he will take it. And there's little that will keep him from it."

Shun approached the abbey, it was midnight, a few days after he'd arrived, his eyes were bright, almost red, as he snuck into the place. The smell of blood and hatred reached his nose and he cringed. 'I knew it was a hellhole but damn. I'm so glad Kai doesn't smell like this place.' Sticking to the shadows, Shun approached the sound of Voltaire's voice, a sound he'd heard only a few times before. Voltaire stood in a room, high above the dungeon Kai had known so well staring at the flame of a candle. Shun stepped into the room and wrapped one thin hand around the old man's throat. "You're gonna die tonight, Old Man." "You." Voltaire's voice held no fear, a fact that disturbed Shun. There was a metallic ring as something metal struck the back of Shun's head. The vampire stumbled away from Voltaire, seeing Boris standing there, with a pipe in his hand. Shun hissed and struck him, sending him flying against the wall of the room, and Voltaire took this as an opportunity to flee, leaving while Shun was distracted. Boris, to Shun's immense surprise managed to stand and came at him again. Shun ducked the pipe and plunged his hand into the man's chest, curling his fingers around his heart and ripping it out. Shun threw the still beating heart onto the floor and turned, ripping a piece of fabric from a chair with his unbloodied hand. He sniffed the scrap and smelling Voltaire, pocketed it, intending to use it to track him. 'Then again, perhaps it would be a better idea to just go back to Kai and wait for that wrinkled bastard to show himself. At least then I can protect Kai in person.' Shun looked toward the door and became a gust of wind again.

While Kai slept one night, later that week, Shun watched him, his sharp vampire eyes letting him see the human even in the darkness. While he watched, Kai stirred, his hands closing into fists and he sat straight up, very nearly screaming out loud. Shun crept closer and Kai saw him. Kai stood and walked toward the window the vampire stood outside of. "You're back." Kai climbed out the window, standing beside Shun. "It took me a bit longer than I expected to get back here." Shun reached out to touch him, smirking when he shied away. "Where did you go?" "I went after someone who has hurt you." Shun stated simply, refusing to specify whom. "There's blood on your sleeve." "I killed them." Shun's voice held none of the emotion a human's would at this statement, he sounded so casual, it almost scared Kai. Shun noticed this and met Kai's eyes. "You know I won't hurt you. I don't waste my time, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now and I wouldn't have gone to such lengths to keep you safe. They were going to come after you again, Kai, we both know that." "Who?" "Boris and Voltaire. The latter is still alive, but severely without a bodyguard." Kai nodded, and Shun smiled. " It's better that you don't remember, you know. I wouldn't want to remember that either." "Don't tell me. I don't want to know." Shun raised his hand to Kai's cheek, smirking at him. "I wasn't going to. I brought you a present, Kai." Shun pulled a beautiful silver medallion from a pocket and hung it around Kai's neck. "Shun…" "Not a word, just don't take it off." Then Shun was wind again and Kai was standing there alone.

Skyress landed on Kai's shoulder a moment later. " I've never seen him take to someone like he has to you. Even when he was human. Now it pains him so much to be around humans, the smell of them drives him insane. Yet he got on a plane, to go to Russia to protect you. He's rather fond of you now, and know that he's gone to feed and someone will die tonight, so you don't end up in the hospital again. Fighting with Boris drained him a little more than he thought it would. You saw his eyes, how dark they were, almost back to the color they were when he was human. I hate to see him this way, he tortures himself sometimes." Skyress turned her eyes in the direction Shun had gone and sighed. "Go after him, he needs you. The same way I need Dranzer." She chuckled. "He doesn't need me the way he needs you. We should both go after him." "But he'll bite me again." "He will, but it won't hurt you. He likes your blood better anyway." "He does?" "Yes. You keep yourself in such good shape, you taste better than the rest of them." "I needed to go for a run anyway, chasing after a vampire might be a good workout." Kai raced into the woods, chasing Shun.

When he found the vampire, he was sitting beneath a tree, a long slash across his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Kai ran to him, pulling the weak vampire into his arms. "Shun, are you alright?" "Blood…" Kai bared his wrist, pressing it to Shun's lips. "Not yours…" "You don't have a choice. I'm willing to wake up in the hospital again, Shun." Shun tried to pull away, but Kai held him tightly. "Just do it, Shun. You need it move than I do at this point." "I won't be able to stop." Shun muttered, succeeding in extricating himself from Kai. Shun stood, wavering and falling against the tree. "Shun, you'll damage yourself if you wait any longer to feed." Skyress chirped, flying to him. "I'll be fine." "You remember last time, when you were turned." "Yes. And I don't want to kill Kai. I'll go into the city, feed on someone less and then come back here. Will you wait for me, Kai?" "I'll help you get to the city, and then return here. You seem really weak." Shun nodded and Kai pulled one of Shun's arms over his shoulders, supporting most of the vampire's weight as he walked him toward the city.


End file.
